Pancake Day
by darkrosetears
Summary: Misaki finds out what pancake day is and wants to supise Usagi. Just a short one shot/drabbel.    T because im unsure of what to put it as


Hey this is just a small one-shot/drabble I made, It came to me while eating pancakes for pancake day. I hope youll like it. sorry if my spelling and grammar is no good.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat down in the condo's living room looking trough the pages of english holdiays and traditions. He couldn't remember why he started doing this but here he was sitting on the sofa looking through many, one he found was fish and chips on a friday then suddenly jumped out him, Pancake day. There was something about this that cought his eye, he wasnt sure why but it did.<p>

He looked a little more into it and found that pancake day was th day before a thing called ash wensday, it was to do with a christian or jewish, he wasnt sure which, holida. Ash wensday was the day when Jesus was put on the cross and it lasted till Easter, so pancake day was a day where they would eat tons of pancakes because during the time of ash wensday till easter they would go with out because jesus had. He had remembered something Usagi had said about something he used to do with his mother, when he had said it he seemed happy yet sad, they would sit down and eat tons of pancakes untill they couldnt eat any more.

He looked through the information then finally found what day it would be on... TODAY! Misaki stood upfast and darted to the kitchen grabbing an apron on the way. He had to do this for Usagi he had to make him happy, make him smile and make him remember something from his childhood he did enjoy.

Putting his fist in the air as he said "Lets do this!" He worked fast mixing the ingredients, at one point he mized so quickly that some splattered out the bowl and all over his face. He was glad Usagi wasnt home right then or he and his body would never hear the end of how that made him look, he grabbed his apron cleaning it of his face.

He then set to heating the grease in a pan then pouring some of the batter into pan. It sizzeled as it hit the hot pan and started to solidify. He saw people do this in the movies all the time and just has to give it a try, he flipped the pancake and waited for it to fall back in the pan, and waited and waited-Nothing.

He looked up to the ceiling and there was his pancake, stuck to ceiling, he tried to get it down off the ceiling but he was too small and still had to cook pancakes. He poured somemore batter in and this time decided to just use the spatual and before long he had made a stack of pancakes and put them on the table ready. He had went back into the kitchen with a chair to try and get it down.

While he was climbing on the chair Usagi opened the door and caled out "Tadaima"

This hocked Misaki and he lost his balance, instantly Usagi dropped the bag he was carryin and ran catching Misaki as he toppeled off the chair he was balacing on.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack! what was you doing anyway?"

Misaki just looked at Usagi with shock then pointed his hand up to the ceiling Usagi looked up and saw the pancake there, soon he found him self laughing, he was still holding Misaki and Misaki could hear Usagi's heart beat. The pancake started to peel of the ceiling then fell on Misaki head.

"well misaki is my faviourte meal" with that he put misaki on the ground and kissed his forhead resulting in Misaki blushing and trying to hide it by looking down though Usagi wouldnt let that and grabbed his chin gently lifting his head up he covered Misaki's lips with his own. The pancake had slipped of his head forgotten.

"why are you making pancakes anyway?"

"w-well, today is pancake day and I wanted to make you pancakes so we could eat them like you did with your mother when you were younger" Misaki had been looking down embarrassed the whole time. Usagi's eyes had widened and then went soft as he gently picked misaki up throwing him over his shoulder.

"PERVERT! put me down!" His shouts where fell on deaf ears as he carried him upstairs and into his oversized kid room, the pancakes forgotten to cold and hard.

"I love you misaki" Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear with a low voice before placing him on the bed and spending a fun filled niht with him eating plenty of his faviourte Misaki while making more precious memories for Pancake Day.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it and I wanted to have this posted on Tuesday 20th but I got distraced while writing so its not getting in til wensday ... oh well<p>

I tried my best with checking oer the spelling and grammar.


End file.
